Fire Heart
by FantasyLover91
Summary: Bella is Aro's prisoner. She is locked away because Aro is after something inside her called a Fire Heart. It is the core of her powers and he would do anything he can to have in his own hands. Even kill her. Will Bella be able to escape from Aro's clutches and defeat him? All Human and no vampires
1. Chapter 1

Fire Heart

Chapter 1

_This story is one of my own and is not a fanfic. All I did was just change the names around. Hope you enjoy it =)_

Bella stood in the circle of her group.

Her fiery red hair and muddy brown eyes stood out from the others.

"I think that it's time that we take down _Aro for good." She said._

_"Well how do we do that Fire Heart?" Alice asked. "Aro is strong."_

_In Bella's world it is a great honour to be called by your Super name._

_"I don't know Healer." Bella replied._

_"I have an idea." Angela said._

_"What is it Wallcrawler?" Bella asked. _

_"We storm into his lair at the dead of night and attack him." Wallcrawler explained. "He'll never see it coming."_

_"We've tried that before Wallcrawler." Jessica (Healer) said. "And that didn't end up well."_

_"Yes but that was before we had Transparent." Angela replied. "Transparent can help us into that lair without people seeing us."_

_Bella nodded. "I think that will work. Who's with me?"_

_Everyone cheered._

Bella woke in a dungeon.

'Oh it was all a dream.' She thought to herself as she brought her knees to her chest. 'I wish that we didn't go then none of this would have happened.' She sighed. 'But Aro would still be after me for what I have inside me.'

Bella had something hidden deep within her body.

She had something called a Fire Heart and it was the root of her power.

The Fire Heart was the most powerful object in the world and _Aro wanted it more than anything._

_Aro had the powers of the elements Ice, water, wind, electricity, earth and darkness._

_He needed the Fire Heart but Bella refused to give it to him so he had her locked up away in the dungeon._

Bella looked up as someone came to her cell door.

"Hello Bella." Said a young boy.

He had dirty bronze hair and emerald green eyes.

"Edward. Or should I say Energizer. You're such a disrespect to the Super world. I shouldn't even call you by your Super name. You don't even deserve it. How could you work for Aro?"

Edward's face fell. "You know that I have no other choice Fire Heart."

"Don't you dare call me by that name. Call me Bella. You don't deserve to call me by my Super name. Now what are you doing here?"

"Aro or Dark Heart sent me to get you to bring you to him."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Trying to persuade me again to give him my Fire Heart."

Edward smiled. "Looks like it." He said as he opened the door. "Come on."

Bella stood. "His never going to get it."

"We'll see." Edward said as he grabbed Bella and walked out the dungeon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Master Aro I have Fire Heart for you." Edward said as he walked towards a tall man with black hair, and frightening yellow eyes.

He smiled when he laid his eyes on Bella. "Hello my dear Fire Heart. How nice it is to see you again."

Bella glared at him. "Let's just get to the point shall we Aro. You're not going to have my Fire Heart. I'll never give it to you. You'll have to kill me first before you can ever have it."

He laughed. "Oh I intend to do that Fire Heart if you don't do as I ask. And I am asking nicely for it am I not? I'll keep you locked away in that dungeon for as long as it takes to get what I want."

"Do it because I will never crack." Bella said. "I'll never give my Heart to you."

Aro grinned. "If that's how you're going to be then Energizer lock her back in the dungeon."

"Yes sir." Edward said as he took Bella away.

"How long do you think you'll be able to last in there?" Edward asked as he threw Bella into the dungeon.

"Why do you care?" Bella asked.

"Honestly I have no idea." Edward replied. "Master Aro has told me not to give you any more food or water."

"Good because I don't want any."

Edward rolled his eyes and walked away from her.

"We'll see how long that will last." Bella heard him mutter to himself.

"Master Aro how long do you intend to starve Fire Heart?" Edward asked.

"For as long as it takes Energizer." Aro replied.

"She's never going to hand the Heart over to you." Edward said. "You'll have to kill her."

Aro grinned. "And that's exactly what I'll do."

Edward's eyes widened. "What?"

"The only ways to get the Heart is for her to give it to me freely, force it out of her or to kill her. I don't want to force it out of her." Aro explained. "So since she's not going to give me her Fire Heart over to me freely I have no choice but to kill her."

"And when are you going to do this."

Aro grin got wider. "In just a few short hours."

"In a few short hours." Edward repeated the words.

Aro nodded. "And you're going to help me. Then I'll be the strongest person alive."

Edward nodded. 'I have to help her escape from this place before it's too late for her.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella sat in the corner of her dungeon when she heard a noise.

She looked up to see Edward standing by the cell door. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get you out."

Bella's eyes went wide. "What? Why are you doing that?"

"Master Aro wants to kill you to get the Fire Heart." Edward explained. "He is getting tired of waiting so I'm here to break you out."

"And what are you going to do?"

"I'm coming with you."

"You can't."

Edward nodded. "I have too. I'm a traitor to my Master for letting you loose. I have no other choice but to go with you."

"Fine." Bella said as Edward opened the door.

"Trust me I'm not happy about this as you are." Edward said as Bella walked to his side.

"Let's just go." Bella said. "The sooner we leave the better."

Edward nodded. "Right follow me."

As they rounded the corner someone was standing there.

He widened his eyes when he saw Bella.

"Winder." Edward said.

"Energizer why do you have Fire Heart?" he asked. "She's not supposed to be out of her dungeon cell. Master Aro commanded that."

"Get behind me." Edward said to Bella.

"Why?"

"I have no choice."

"No –"

Before Bella could stop him Edward raised his hands and set loose a beam of energy straight through his body killing Winder.

Bella shoved Edward away from her as Winder dropped to the ground. "Why did you kill him?"

"I had no other choice." Edward replied. "He was standing in our way."

"You could have locked him away."

"Bella did you not hear me call him by his Super name?" Edward asked. "His power is wind. He could have gotten out of the cell even if we did put him in there. He had the power to do that. I had no other choice but to kill him. He was a threat to us. I don't feel good about it as you but we have to go."

Bella stared down at the body then back to Edward. "Fine."

They got out of the lair without any other incident.

"Now where do we go?" Bella asked.

"What about your safe house?"

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"We'll be safe there won't we? Aro hasn't been able to find it yet. And there must be more of you there."

"There aren't any left there." Bella said as she looked towards the ground. "I'm the only one left."

Edward frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember Edward?" she asked. "You were there that night we attacked." She took a step back. "You were the one that killed my sister."

Edward gasped. "I barely remember that night."

"That's because I knocked you out after you killed her. She died in my arms."

"Who was your sister?"

"Her name was Alice but her Super name was Healer. We were twins. She had the same power as me but she also had the power of healing."

"I remember killing her now."

"That's why I'm not taking you to my safe house. I don't trust you enough."

Edward grabbed her wrist and smiled. "You may not trust me but I do know where your safe house is without your help. I don't need you to show me that way."

"How?"

"I used to be one of you." Edward replied. "When there were a lot more people in your safe house and Aro wasn't picking them off one by one. Don't you remember me? I was a spy for Aro."

"Let go of me. I have to get away from here."

Edward shook his head. "You're not going anywhere. Not without me anyway."

Suddenly Bella's hand burst into flames and Edward yelled in pain causing him to let go of Bella's flaming wrist.

Bella used this chance to run away from him.

"Get back here!" Edward yelled after her.

"No." Bella yelled back.

"Fire Heart I have no other choice but to use my powers."

"I like to see you try."

Edward growled. 'Very well.'

He let loose a blast of energy towards Bella hitting her ankle.

Bella screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

Edward ran to her side.

"Get away from me." she said weakly.

"You don't have enough strength to get away from me right now. You'll soon faint."

Bella threw a punch at Edward but he grabbed her hand at the last minute.

"Leave me alone." She said weakly.

Edward smiled as she fainted in his arms.

Edward grabbed her and ran off with her in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella woke leaning against a wall.

"Where am I?" she said as she looked around the room.

"Ah good your finally awake." Came a voice.

Bella turned to see Edward sitting on a bed. "You."

She got to her feet but screamed as she did so and fell back down to the cold ground.

Edward chuckled. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Your ankle is badly broken. You won't be doing any sort of walking for a while.

"You did this." Bella said. "You hurt me using your power."

Edward nodded. "Of course. I had to stop you from getting away from me."

"You're despicable."

"Would you like me to heal you?" Edward asked. "I do have the ability to heal others."

"I don't want you to heal any part of my body." She said as she rubbed her ankle.

Edward chuckled. "It must be hurting really badly. When I hit something with my energy and not kill the target is left in excruciating pain. They end up fainting from time to time. If they try to use their powers they end up weakened."

Bella threw a blast of fire at him but he dodged it.

She slumped against the wall.

"You see? You're weak."

"Heal me then!" Bella yelled.

Edward shook his head. "No I don't think I will. This is my only way to keep an eye on you."

"Where are we?"

"We're back in the safe house." Edward replied. "This is your room. You have a very comfy bed."

Bella growled at him.

Edward smiled and stood from the bed. "I'll go get us some food. You should get some rest."

"Don't tell me what to do." She said. "I don't need rest and I don't want any food from you."

Edward walked to the door and turned slightly. "I forgot to tell you the best part. I can control whenever I want my target to lose consciousness or not. So you'll lose consciousness in a minute." He walked out the door.

"No." she said as her eyes began closing.

Bella woke to find herself lying on her bed with a bowl of soup next to her.

She sat up, wincing in pain as she did so and starting eating the soup.

Edward came in after she ate the soup. "Hungry weren't we."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Edward please enough games. Heal my ankle. I promise I won't run away. This place is as safe as anywhere else."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "You promise that you won't run away."

Bella nodded. "Even if I tried to run away from you, you'll just attack me again."

Edward walked to the bed and sat down and grabbed her ankle causing Bella to wince in pain.

He put his hand on her ankle and closed his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A second later he opened them and put her foot down.

"It's healed."  
"Thank you." She said as she stood from the bed. "This still doesn't mean that I trust you."

Edward shrugged. "Fine with me." he said as he followed Bella out to the living room.

Bella sighed. "This place feels so empty without them here." She started crying. "I can't believe that there all dead."

"I'm not sorry for killing your sister." Edward said.

Bella spun around to face him. "What did you just say?"

"I said that I'm not sorry for killing your sister." Edward said.

Bella hit him in the face. "You shouldn't even be a Super if you worked for someone like Aro."

Edward stopped her second hit from happening. "I had no choice. I was forced to join him."

"Why?"

Edward sighed. "Aro was going to kill the girl I loved unless I joined him."

"What happened to the girl?"

"She's dead."

Bella gasped. "How?"

"When I joined him Edward killed her right in front of me." he replied. "When I killed your sister Healer it felt like I was watching him killing her again. But I had no other choice but to kill her."

"You did have a choice."

Edward shook his head. "No I didn't. Aro has another power to control the minds of others. So he told me to kill Healer and made me have no regret about it. But now that I'm away from him I'm starting to feel some regret. I'm starting to feel like myself again."

"Good." Bella said. "We have to think of a plan to defeat Aro. He needs to be stopped."

"We can't go up against Aro Fire Heart." Edward said. "He is too powerful."

"We have to try Edward." Bella replied. "We can do it together. Don't you want to finally be free of him?"

Edward nodded. "I do. We'll storm the lair tonight and finally be rid of him."

"Can I just ask one question?"

"What?"

"What was the name of the girl that you loved?"

Edward sighed. "I don't want to talk about her."

"Well I want to know."

Edward groaned. "You're so irritating to me. Tanya. Her name was Tanya. Happy?" He asked as he walked off into another room and slammed the door shut after him.

Bella nodded. "Very." She called after him.

'Don't worry Tanya. Tonight you will be avenged.' Bella thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

That night they snuck into Aro's lair.

"Do you know where he'll be?" Bella asked. "Will he be waiting for us?"

Edward nodded. "He'll know that I escaped with you by now. So we'll be waiting for us to return."

Suddenly there was a laugh and Aro walked out from the shadows.

"Hello again Energizer. It's nice of you that you brought Fire Heart back to me."

"He didn't bring me back to you." Bella said. "We are here to defeat you."

Aro grinned. "Oh really?" He turned to Edward. "Is this true Energizer?"

Edward nodded. "It is."

Aro sighed. "In that case I have no other choice." He looked to Edward again. "Edward listen to my voice now. You are under my control. Grab hold of Fire Heart."

Edward froze.

"Edward?" Bella said as she turned to him. "Edward are you alright." She lifted her hand to his face to wave it in front of him.

All of a sudden without warning Edward grabbed hold of Bella's hand.

Bella yelled out in shock.

Aro smiled. "Good."

"Let go Edward."

"Oh I'm afraid that he won't listen to you my dear." Aro said. "He'll only listen to me at this moment and no one else."

"You're controlling his mind." Bella said.

Aro nodded. "Yes. It's easy since Edward has such a weak mind."

"You're wrong. Edward doesn't have a weak mind."

Aro smiled. "We'll see about that. If Edward had a strong mind then he could break out of my control. Now Edward get her Fire Heart for me."

Bella set her wrist on fire to make Edward let go of her wrist and took a step back.

"Stop her Edward."

Edward raised his hand and a beam of energy hit her in the stomach making her fly backwards onto the ground.

"Now go and get her Fire Heart."

Edward walked to Bella's side and kneeled down next to her.

"Edward…."

Edward then jabbed his hand into Bella's chest.

Bella screamed in pain.

A second later Edward's hand came free with a fiery red Heart in his hand.

Aro grinned. "Excellent. Now give it to me."

Edward stood and walked towards Aro and gave him the Heart.

"At last." He said as he looked to Bella. "Now kill her."

Edward turned to Bella and walked towards her and raised his hand.

"Edward don't. Please. I know that you can hear me."

Edward didn't answer.

"Energizer please. I…. I love you."

Energizer paused and blinked.

"Edward what are you doing?" Aro asked. "Kill her."

Edward kneeled beside Bella.

Bella whimpered in fear and closed her eyes.

"It's alright Bella." Edward whispered.

Bella opened her eyes to see Edward smiling at her.

"You're not under his control anymore?"

Edward shook his head. "No. You brought me back to my senses."

Bella smiled. "Do you have a plan?"

Edward nodded. "I do but I have to hit you with my energy to make it work. That's the only way to fool Aro. Don't worry it won't kill you."

Bella nodded. "Do it."

Edward put his hand to Bella's chest and a beam of energy went through her.

Bella's eyes went wide and she fell back.

Edward put his mouth to her ear. "When his distracted that's when you'll pounce."

Aro laughed. "Is she dead?"

Edward nodded. "Yes Master Aro."

"Excellent." Aro said as he turned his back to her. "Come to my side Edward."

Without another word Edward walked to Aro side.

"Do you wish to rule by my side?"

Edward nodded. "Yes Master Aro."

"Good. There shall be no more freedom." He said as he put the Heart inside his body. "I shall exterminate all who is an enemy." He turned. "Starting with Bella–" His eyes went wide when he saw that Bella had disappeared. "Where is she? Where is her body?"

"What body?" Edward asked.

Aro turned to see that Edward was smiling at him. "You!"

"Me."

"How dare you trick your Master."

Edward shook his head. "You're not my Master anymore Aro."

Without warning Bella suddenly jumped onto his back and wrapped her legs around his chest and held onto him tightly.

"Get off me!" Aro said as he set his body on fire.

Bella didn't budge.

"Do it now Edward." Bella yelled. "Hit him with your energy while I got him."  
"Get out of the way first." Edward said.

Bella shook her head. "No then he'll be able to dodge it. You have to the both of us."

"But then you'll die too."

"That doesn't matter! Just do it."

Edward nodded and raised his hand and shot a beam of energy straight through Aro and Bella's stomachs.

Both Aro and Bella collapsed to the ground.

Aro's body disappeared as he hit the ground leaving the Fire Heart.

Edward gasped and ran to Bella's side. "I'm so sorry Bella."

"Don't be sorry Energizer." Bella replied. "At least we stopped Aro."

Edward smiled slightly. "So you're calling me Energizer now?"

Bella slowly nodded. "Yes. You deserve it. Good bye."

"Wait you can't leave me. I love you."

Bella's eyes slowly closed.

Edward turned to the Heart and grabbed it and placed it back inside her chest.

He left his hand on her chest.

'I'm going to heal you.' He thought as he closed his eyes.

When he removed his hand from her chest he saw that the wound had healed.

"Edward I know that you can hear me." Edward said. "Please come back to me." he kissed her on the lips.

"Edward…."

Edward's eyes widened when she saw Rebecca's (Bella's) eyes slowly opening.

"You healed me." she whispered.

"You're alive." He said.

Bella smiled and nodded. "We defeated Aro."

"Together."

"I love you Energizer."

"And I love you Fire Heart."

The end


End file.
